Camping Capture
by Luigi 4ever
Summary: Mario, Luigi, Peach and Daisy take a camping trip, but even in the great outdoors Bowser is on the prowl.


All characters are owned by Nintendo.  
A special thinks to ED-boi for converting the story to paragraph form

One day Luigi called Mario and said "hey bro, me and Daisy are going camping. Do you and Peach wanna come?"

"I'd love to" Mario said "let me check with Peach."

Luigi waited then Mario came back on the phone and asked "is Daisy coming?"

"Yes" Luigi said "I just told you she was."

"Then Peach is in" Mario said.

"Awesome" Luigi said "we're leaving Friday."

Friday morning Luigi and Daisy pulled up to Peach's castle in a jeep. Mario and Peach walked out. Peach saw Daisy wearing hiking boots, blue jeans and a yellow tee shirt.

"Uh, Daisy" Peach said "why are you dressed like that?"

"Somehow I knew you'd ask that" Daisy said smiling "I'm dressed like this because it's comfortable and these are good clothes for camping."

Peach looked at Daisy and asked "aren't these good clothes for camping?" Peach was wearing tennis shoes, short pink shorts and a pink tee shirt.

Daisy smiled and said "I've got two more pairs of jeans in my bag. You can borrow some, the tee shirt is fine."

Luigi drove deep into the forest. He parked the jeep and they all got out.

"Is this where we're camping?" Peach asked.

Luigi smiled and said "no, our campsite is about a quarter mile from here. We're walking the rest of the way, come on."

After one hundred yards or so, Peach began complaining. Then a ladybug landed on Peach's arm.

"I've got a bug on me!" She yelled "Mario, get it off!"

Mario tried to grab it, but it began crawling up her arm.

"Hurry!" she screamed "It's gonna bite me!"

"It's just a ladybug" Daisy said rolling her eyes.

"I don't care what gender it is" Peach said.

"That's the name of the bug" Daisy said "It's harmless."

Mario got the ladybug off of Peach and put it on a leaf. Soon they got to their campsite; it was an open clearing with a creek running along the side. They set up their tents, then Luigi went into a tent and took off his gloves and long sleeve shirt then he put on a green tee shirt and put his overalls back on over it.

Luigi came out of the tent. "Much better" he said smiling.

Mario did the same, except he put on a red tee shirt, and Peach put on a pair of Daisy's jeans. Then Luigi made a fire pit while Mario gathered logs. Then the brothers got two logs and put them by the fire to sit on. Then they all went hiking. Luigi and Daisy held hands and pointed things out. Peach stayed behind Mario.

When they got back, they went fishing.

"What are we having for dinner?" Peach asked.

"Fish" Mario, Luigi and Daisy all said in unison.

After they had caught a few fish, the sun was going down. Daisy started a fire while Luigi cleaned and gutted the fish. Daisy cooked them and passed out plates of fish. When they all had finished dinner, Luigi got out marshmallows, gram crackers and chocolate bars.

"Yes! S'mores!" Mario said smiling.

Luigi smiled and asked "do you always think about your stomach?"

"Usually" Mario said.

After they finished their s'mores, Mario told a scary story. Everyone liked the story, except Peach. She was shaking and looking around.

"It's ok Peach" Daisy said "it's just a story."

"Well, let's hit the hay" Luigi said "goodnight."

They all said goodnight, then Luigi and Daisy went to their tent and Mario and Peach went to theirs. That night Peach couldn't sleep. The story gave her nightmares.

She woke Mario up several times, the fifth time she woke him up she said "I heard something in the bushes. It's the monster, I know it is. He's gonna eat us just like the story."

"That was just a story" Mario said. Peach was just looking at him shaking. Mario sighed and asked "if I look outside, will you go back to sleep?"

"Yes" she said. Mario stepped outside, when he did he saw a small canister come out of the bushes and roll into Luigi and Daisy's tent. Then there was a loud pop and a gas began coming out of the tent. Luigi and Daisy came out coughing and rubbing their eyes.

Mario heard someone say "The green guy and the tomboy are temporarily stunned, let's go."

"Yeah" an all too familiar voice said "let's grab the princess while greenie and big mouth are stunned."

"B *cough* Bow *cough cough* B *cough* Bowser?" Luigi said.

"Shut up" Bowser said as he walked past Luigi and Daisy.

Mario stepped in front of Bowser and said "You won't touch her!"

Bowser took a fighting stance. A koopa snuck up behind Mario and hit him in the back of the head with a large tree branch, knocking him unconscious.

"We'll take him too" Bowser said. Then he went into the tent and grabbed Peach. As the left, Peach saw koopas laughing and hitting Luigi and Daisy while they were blinded and disoriented.

"Daisy, get down!" Luigi said. Daisy dropped to her hands and knees. Luigi held his arms out and began spinning. He felt the koopas as he hit them. "Yahoo!" He said as he spun. Daisy felt around until she found a canteen. She washed her eyes out and saw that all the koopas were unconscious.

"Luigi, stop you got 'em all" she said.

Luigi stopped spinning and Daisy handed him the canteen. He washed his eyes out and said "we've gotta rescue Mario and Peach! Let's get dressed and go get them."

Daisy put on jeans, a yellow tee shirt and her boots. Luigi put on his overalls, green tee shirt, his lucky hat and his brown shoes.

Then they began following Bowser.

They got to the castle and began sneaking in. They quietly knocked out the guards one at a time as they came to them. As they passed a door, they heard Mario say "Luigi, in here."

Luigi saw Mario through the small barred window. "Stand back" Luigi said. Mario stepped back and Luigi kicked the door down. Mario immediately ran out and down a hallway.

"He's this way!" Mario said as he ran.

"Mario wait!" Luigi called "don't go after him alone, wait for me!"

Luigi started chasing after Mario. Suddenly five koopas jumped in front of Luigi. Mario kept running as Luigi started to fight.

"Mario, wait for me!" Luigi called.

"I can't wait!" Mario said as he ran. Mario came to a large chamber and found Bowser was waiting for him. Bowser had a baseball bat in his right hand and a knife in his left.

"Time to get rid of you once and for all" Bowser said smiling.

He charged Mario and hit him with the bat, knocking him into the wall. Mario ran at Bowser and tried to punch him. Bowser sliced Mario's fist with the knife. Then he hit Mario with the bat again sending him flying into the wall. Then Bowser threw the bat at him, hitting Mario in the head. Bowser walked over and picked Mario up by the throat. He smiled and slammed Mario into the wall.

Meanwhile Luigi came running around a corner and looked into the chamber. He looked in just in time to hear Bowser say "goodnight" and thrust the knife into Mario's chest.

"NO!" Luigi yelled as Bowser dropped Mario.

Bowser looked at Mario and said "I guess Peach is single now, maybe I'll go propose to her and tell her the good news about you at the same time." He walked out toward the prison chamber and closed the door, just as Luigi ran into the room. He ran over and dropped to his knees by Mario and lifted Mario's head a little.

Mario looked at him and said "I…I should've waited for you bro, we could've beat him to…together." Then he did his best to smile. His smile faded.

"Mario?" Luigi said starting to cry "Mario, wake up. Please wake up, don't leave me bro. Please don't go."

Luigi was crying uncontrollably as he laid Mario's head back down. Luigi closed Mario's eyes and said "I'm sorry Mario, I should've gotten here quicker."

Daisy ran in and found Luigi crying hysterically over the lifeless body of his brother. She came over and knelt next to him. She checked Mario's pulse. She immediately put pressure on the stab wound and she said "Luigi, he's alive!"

Luigi smiled and said "thank God." Then his expression turned to anger. He stood up and said "stay here and do what you can. I'm going after Bowser."

"Ok" she said "be careful."

Luigi started walking toward the prison chamber. As he walked, he began thinking about the good times he had with Mario. He thought about them playing together as kids, he thought about the plumbing business they had in Brooklyn before they came to the Mushroom kingdom. Mostly he thought about all the times he and Mario stood shoulder to shoulder against anyone or anything that stood against them.

"Me and Mario always had each others backs" Luigi thought to himself "now he could die, and Bowser is gonna pay dearly for it."

When he got to the prison chamber, he heard Bowser talking

"Well Peach" Bowser said "that moronic husband of yours is dead."

Luigi's face turned red with anger. Then Bowser said "It was easy because he was so arrogant, thinking he could easily beat me no matter what."

Luigi gritted his teeth and his hands closed into tight fists. He kicked the door off the hinges and walked in. A koopa ran at him, Luigi grabbed it by the neck and threw it against the wall. Another koopa ran at him, he stomped it and threw it out the window. Bowser ran at him, Luigi stepped forward and punched Bowser as hard as he could in the stomach. Bowser stumbled back, holding his stomach. Luigi ran at him and punched him in the mouth, knocking one of his teeth out. Then he put his shoulder to Bowser and began pushing him toward the wall. Bowser tried to stop but Luigi was pushing too hard. Luigi slammed him into the wall so hard it broke Bowser's right arm and chipped his horn. Luigi stepped back and Bowser fell down. Luigi rolled Bowser onto his back and began punching him in the face over and over.

"Stop" Bowser said.

"NO!" Luigi yelled as he kept punching him. Peach was shocked. She had never seen Luigi act like this before.

"Luigi stop!" Peach yelled.

Luigi lifted his fist and said "no, he almost killed Mario so I'm gonna kill him."

"Almost?" Peach asked.

"Yes" Luigi said punching Bowser "he's alive, but just barely."

"Then we need to get to him" Peach said "this isn't helping Mario, you have to stop and we need to get him to a doctor."

Luigi glared at Bowser and said "fine." He punched Bowser across the jaw, knocking him out.

He broke the lock on Peach's cage. Peach stepped out. Luigi immediately grabbed her arm and began running back to Mario and Daisy.

When they got there, Daisy had ripped off part of her shirt and used it to bandage him. Luigi picked him up and they all ran to the jeep and rushed him to the hospital.

A few months later, Mario was almost fully recovered.

Luigi walked into his room and asked "How are you feeling big bro?"

"Good" Mario said "you know, Peach told me that you did a number on Bowser."

"I guess I did" Luigi said.

"Luigi" Mario said "she said you went crazy and that you were gonna kill him."

Luigi looked at him and said "I don't know what to say. When I realized that Bowser might have killed you, something snapped inside my mind and I lost it."

"It's ok Weegie" Mario said "I probably would've done the same thing."


End file.
